


Healing forgiveness

by lookatmeagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Niall Horan, Cutting, Drugs, Escape, F/M, Forgiveness, Healing, Hope, Innocent Louis, Killer Harry, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Protectiveness, Raped Louis, Sad Louis, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmeagain/pseuds/lookatmeagain
Summary: Two live of abuse and turmoil meeting to heal the other.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lives filled with abuse and turmoil meet to heal the other.

There was no one to tell and nowhere to hide . I kept the the pain to myself while a part of me died. - unknown

 

" You piece of shit ! " His dad came bounding into the room yanking the bruised and broken boy of fourteen from the bed . He didn't know what he had done this time though. He had stayed still while they injected those things in syringes which always made him throw up or per blood .He had even gone to work to pay for the alcohol his parents drank . Made dinner for them only for it to be spat on him.

 

 

His father threw a a hard punch on his jaw and shoved him to the ground . Kept throwing kicks long after a cracking sound filled the room. All the while his mother just watched the scene unfold with a smirk on her face. But it was not like Harry cared though, was it? He had stopped doing so when he was seven. Stopped hoping that one day his parents would come into his room apologize and they will be like the families he sees through windows while walking down the street. A family where his mom and he could bake and be greeted by a loving father who would come home at night to tuck his boy to bed. And then maybe go on picnics together by the lake near the house. And maybe go to school and have friends. But guess he was not that lucky was he ?

 

But there was one thing that made him feel alive. That made him feel he was here and not drift away. He liked to kill . He liked the look of pleading Innis victims eyes . The way he felt control for something. It started small . Just torturing birds or frogs and then ended with slitting their throats. And then to cats and dogs to cows and goats and then ........to something unimaginable. With a final blow to his chest his father spinned around and left at his mom . 

 

He wanted to feel . Believe him he did wanted to . He wanted to cry , shout and maybe for no reason give a small smile. But there was nothing left in him to do so . There was no love or hope left . And he laid there numb of any feeling except the craving to see blood hear the screams of mercy. There was no one to come in and rock him to sleep or put bandages on his hurt . No one to tell him that they loved him for him . No one to make him heal. With nothing left to wait for he did what came to his mind first . He dragged his body and jumped out the window . Every step he took hurt . But it was sweet pain compared to words and punches of his father . So he ran . Ran from the hell he called home


	2. What happens behind closed doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for not posting.  
> Been too busy with exams  
> This is short.  
> Promise to post more soon   
> Enjoy. XX

 

_need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home_

_*****_

 

_Dear diary,_

_Dad told me I was not good today .Told I had not been good to be called his son. He keeps me these things since mom died . It was so much better that time . I used to wake up with warm blankets around me and my mum smilling down at me and not on the fluffy white carpets on the floor. Dad tells me the carpets on the floor is worth more than me . Which may be true in his eyes . So he tells me I should get punished . Pay him for what he gives me . And now all I have is my body . I used to fight . Scream and hit him even. Put that made things worse. I  stopped feeling a long time ago . So I lay there until he finishes taking what is his._

_I hit a mark today. If maybe I had put pressure then maybe I would have bled out . Being torn between removing the blade or adding the pressure is really confusing. Then comes night where I hear the long shuffling and dragging of feet. Now that is a sound that will traumatize my mind._  
I don't know what is it about cutting that makes me satisfied. It is also a place where I have to prove my capability. I envy the lot who can just swipe across in one go for the blood to trickle down, while it takes two or three cuts on the same place for me . And the fact that I use the blade  
of a sharpner is not excusable .

_I try to stop thinking about my mum's lovely face upset . But I am so sorry mum . I try to be brave and fight . But in the middle of the night I try to call out for you . Hope against all odds that you will come back . But then no one is there . And then it starts . My thoughts start to race . So fast I cannot even understand what I am thinking , until it is just a buzz . And it just won't stop until there is enough blood to stain the fluffy white carpets ._

_You go to bed thinking things will get better. You will have control to stop . But no . The reality you are living in comes crashing down in the morning. And thus enter the cycle where your hope rises with the sun._

_Louis._

_*****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the elements in the story are personal  
> Some lines are my thoughts  
> Hope you enjoyed XX


	3. Special home

_**You feel the last bit of breath leaving their body. You’re looking into their eyes. A person in that situation is God!**_ :  
Ted Bundy

* * *

_Breaking news......another body was found in a old warehouse at the outskirts of the city, having the same stab marks to the chest and with their hands brutally cut off . This is the second body this month from the alleged serial killer._

Harry switches off the telly and moves to the cramped up bathroom in his tiny apartment to wash his bloody clothes, but still it was a place he was proud of.  
It is five years, eight months and two days since he ran away. And he will always take pleasure in saying he has become more than his parents ever could have been . He has not gone back home. Never wants to . Yes he is curious of how they may look now but he never misses them .  Hell..they didn't even come looking for him.  


For someone else the single bedroom apartment with a broken sink in the most atrocious place in the City will be a living hell hell but for Harry this is his safe Haven. Prostitutes and drug dealers are his neighbours but they care for him more than his parents ever will.  Yes he is alone, but for him it is the bliss of solitude . There is no one to judge . It is only him and his mind .

There is still the blood and violence in his life but the  blood is of someone else and the violence is outside house. It is not a home because he doesn't know what home feels like . But at least he has got  the advantage of friendship It may not be of the purest kind but hey a killer can't complain. Even thought they are drug are drug they are drug are drug dealers strippers or thieves for Harry they are one ball of sunshine, a man with puppy eyes, a kind hearted woman and a person like a lava rock, tough outside but a gooey mess in the inside. Oh and a unbreakable Nana into the mix the acquaintance was not bad at all

He will say he did pretty well for a fourteen year old. Although he had to live on the streets for a year and half doing meager chore to earn a decent meal he worked through it until landing a steady job as a mechanic in a small garage . And with the pulling of some strings by his friends he got the apartment.

The banging on the door is causes him to wake up from his deep thoughts . He remembers Zayn was supposed to come any minute.  He quickly shoves his bloody clothes in the basket under the sink and puts on a stray t - shirt  lying on the floor and checks for any blood stains on his body. Even though he has good friends, being a killer may not be tolerable with them . He hurried and opens the door to reveal man of age twenty with olive skin and hazel eyes and a sharp jawline with a backpack slung over his and an impatient look on his face .

" Fucking hell mate ! Been knocking for some time now ..."  says Zayn while waltzing in into the kitchen .

" More like banging you mean . I am surprised you didn't wake up old Carter downstairs."

" Wow... he still not dead ?? " he replies while continuing to search through the kitchen cabinets.

" What are you doing here and want the hell are you looking for ?? "  Harry asks wryily along with looking for any reminiscents of last nights activities.

" Calm down lad. I am not going to steal anything. I am here because we miss you and because Niall craves for pop tarts. I swear he is pregnant because Liam fucks him so much . "

Harry just rolls his eyes and goes to a small cabinet beside Zayn 's  head and pulls out a box of strawberry poptarts and chucks it at him . Damn Niall and his appetite. The boy could eat an elephant and still be hungry.  Zayn just grins and tucks the box into the bag around his shoulder while finally glancing at Harry' s face and raises a perfect eyebrow. Add his good looks with his body and he could have passed up for a model if destiny had not had different plans and made him a thief .

" Working through night ?? " the hazel eyed man asks .

" Yeah . There are more customers coming about so Steve needs me"  Lying had become very easy for him but it always came with a pinch of guilt when it came to his friends.

" Well your friends need you arse too . Come and have a drink with us today . Niall has got enough beer for the entire Ireland. Gigi will be there too later.

" Still not made a move on her ? " he asks trying to hold back a smile .  
His friend was heads over heels for a stripper he met couple weeks ago in a bar. Even though she had joined the circle of friends Zayn had been to nervous to make a move on her .

" Heyy.....sooner or later she will be mine . No one can resist the charmer . "

" Sure " Harry replied smirking . The other man just rolled his eyes.

" Well are you coming or not ? "

Lately he had been too occupied with his own shit to go to the small, a bit broken on the outside but comfy house of his friend Liam, Niall and Zayn . He was not up for it but not going would rise suspicion. And besides he owned them this at the least ." Sure " he replied which earned the biggest smile from Zayn.

" Cool. Lock up the house. I will wait downstairs "  With a pat on the back he left Harry to do all the  normal necessary things .  Which mean something things other than normal for Harry.He quickly put his bloody clothes in a bucket to try and soak the bloody stains. And also put back the knife in his bedroom back to the kitchen . Even though he could just lock the apartment it was not worth taking the risk.

He quickly ran down the stairs to meet with Zayn sitting in their old beat up truck looking at his hands maybe ?? Who knows.

The truck had a special significance to the green eyed man . Niall had got the truck to the garage to get fixed as he had got some food article stuck in the inside . Yep that is Niall . And him being the talkative friendly chap  he is had forced Harry to go to the house with him for tea as a thank you. That was how he become friends with four crazy people just like him .

He got in the truck to see Zayn quickly closing his wallet and putting it into his boots . It was an odd place to put it,  but Zayn gave an reasonable explanation saying that there are other people in the field like him who would want to steal his money .  


" All set mate ? "

Harry just nodded as Zayn started the truck. It was not a nice feeling to keep your friends in the dark but he never would hurt his friends. That he was sure about . The reason was simple : none of them were like his parents . Like his recent victim . Victim they say. None of them know how many were victim of him. Harry used to see him take children with into the ware house. One day he decided to follow . He saw him with a child of no more than five years of age his hand slowly creeping up her skirt .

She looked terrified, scared of the innocence being taken from her . She had the eyes of a lamb about to be slaughtered . Harry rattled a metal pipe against a steel sheath which caused the man to jump up scared and the girl to run away fast . Harry left after the child had safely returned to her family to only return late at night .

The taller man leaned his head against the seat to look at the decreasing cars and increasing farm lands . He turned his head to catch Zayn looking at him with an odd expression .

" What ? "

" Nahhh " said Zayn shaking his head . " We need to loosen up a bit, eh ? Light up a cigarette . We will share it ."

Harry did as he was told and after having the first drag passed it to Zayn. After another thirty minutes they reached the house . It belonged to Niall 's grandma and had aged with her. But both were stubborn and continued to live strongly . It was a two storey house with a chimney and small porch and sat on a plot of land . It led to the woods in the back where they used to go once in a while.

" Harold ! Malik ! Come in before the tea gets cold ,"  a voice shot from inside tugging a smile on them both .

" Well not dead yet " he heard Zayn murmur under his breath causing him to shake his head with a smile.

They went into the house to be met with the smell of freshly baked cookies and tea . The house was just like old nana . It was always a bit creepy on the outside but  calm comfortable and warm in the inside . In the dining room they saw a familiar old picture. A plump woman in her eighties, a Irish snowflake and a buff but a puppy faced man was having tea and the best cookies ever.

" Harry, sweetheart you look like you are starving ! Come have some . Hope my Roger 's truck is in one piece Zayn. I have to deliver those  eggs to the market. " she said finishing her tea and going to front door.

Zayn just rolled his eyes as nana left . " I swear she loves you a lot more than me . And I am the that has been living with her for two years now ! "

" That is the problem you see . She must hate seeing your face everyday of her life. "  Niall snickered . " Besides she does have a bit of a soft for Harry the charmer here."

" Talk more and I will feed those pop tarts to the pigs . " That made him instantly to shut up and lean against Liam's shoulder who  kissed his forehead fondly and wrap an arm around him while Zayn just continued smirking with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

Yep . This was the closest he was ever gonna be near home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> XX


	4. Angel on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love.  
> XX

 

* * *

 

**_Sometimes Angels needs saving too._ **

" So Nana and her business is thriving as usual ", Liam said for another glass of beer from the kitchen. They all had moved to the couch after Nana had left, to drink beer and catch up with the new football match. "The farm has great produce these days. More and more deals of weed and cocaine mostly are coming from the city. Who knew that the stanky rich needs more drugs than teenagers. So we were were wondering since the money is flowing more smoothly ......."

  
Drugs. It is supposed to be used for used for pleasure but all it has caused is pain for Harry. His parents used to come everyday and inject something into his body . He used to to beg and plead for them to stop. Sometimes he used to puke blood, but then otherwise it used to be to be a blessing in in disguise when it sometimes blocked away the pain and transported him to a peaceful state of mind. He could then say that he was fine.

  
" Harry?.... Harry!", The green eyed man's eyes snapped up to meet Liam who had a hand on his shoulder and had a look of worry and something else in his eyes he could not place. He looked over to find Niall and Zayn with the same looks .

" Kinda zoned out there mate. You fine? " Zayn asked while leaning against the arm of the couch .

" Yeah just.... thinking. What did you say ?"

" We were talking about taking a roadtrip to James' s place since things have been going on smoothly. It's been a while since we last saw him.", said Liam while slowly removing his shoulder and going to sit with Niall on the armchair opposite to Zayn and Harry.

" We could go to a more romantic place for Zayn to try wooing Gigi but James says he wants to meet his Irish princess so...." , said Niall which led him to recieving a smack on his head from Zayn

Lately leaving the routine of his home to work schedule had been getting harder .The urge to see blood was more than ever . Going somewhere else meant having no control of the time, people to kill and the tools needed. Of course he could try to kill someone at James place but walking around with a knife can be very suspicious.

And it's not like someone over there fits his category of people to kill. Orphaned at a young age James was close friends with Niall's father. He was like a son to Nana and raised him like her own. After the death of Niall's father he moved out and created a wonderful name for himself and a loving family. The family was just a real blessing for him and his friends . They used to go there to stay for a couple of days . He was really like a father to the boys who never had one. But now Harry had resorted to himself that this house was his own .

Just like the picture hanging on the wall on his right ...all of those people were his own . It consists of Zayn,Liam , Niall , Nana and Harry and also maybe the rooster in the back hanging around Niall hanging out happily in this house. He loved James like he could have loved his loved his father. But that happiness scared him.That was it. There was no need for him to go somewhere else. He didn't want anyone to come in or or out of that picture.

"Uh...I will think about it ."

" Ok ." Liam said he could see they wanted to sat something further but just kept it to themselves and turn around to speak to each other.

******

  
He is not afraid to admit but it it does find a small sense of pride when he takes a life interesting to watch the life seep out of a person second by second . Asking for Mercy when they showed none . Moments like this he won't blame his father or mother for being who they are cause when he looks down and tightens his hand around their neck hand with does wide eyes looking back at him he loves the feeling of being God . It is just a game of control. His friends. He need to listen to his friends .

" You guys ever wanted to stop ? Stop stealing, dealing drugs or being a mechanic ? Just leave everything behind start a new chapter of your life? Ever wished for your life to be different ? "Liam asked with suspiciously wet eyes and Niall under his arm.Judging by the type of questions coming from him he was definitely drunk.

" Do you think I was born to be a thief ? I didn't live my childhood wishing to be who I am. I want to change my life. I want to find some ...things. I.... well I have been thinking to talk to Gigi. If we make it together maybe we could start new. I will stop stealing and maybe she could stop stripping ? "

" Sounds like a good plan if only you could talk to her.....ow ! ", Niall piped up which inturn earned him a kick to his shin.

" Hey don't kick him ...", Liam said while rubbing Niall's shin who had was pouting.

" Oh god .....you know what I am going to live with Harry the lad hasn't had a any of this gross love only just those random trips to the club which we both enjoy ."

" Your days are just coming mate. " , Liam shot back. " What about you Hazza ever wanted to escape? "

It is not like he never wanted a normal life he wanted to spend time with his friends drink with them, smoke just do things as a teenager but our childhood makes us what we are and his childhood never gave him that.

He often wondered where he would be if had loving parents, a good education and ' normal friends as some would call it. He used to wonder how it would be to go to prom , picnics , graduate with his classmates. He often wonders about his old classmates . Where are they ? The last he saw them was a week before running away.

He could see himself going to college, strolling down the park aimlessly, cooking his food and not thinking of how to get rid of the smell of blood in his apartment and also may just maybe having someone to love and care for. Someone who could love him and he could love and to grow old together

" Maybe..." He replied for recieving a nod.

"Me and Niall have been thinking ......and we have kinda decided to start new at James . You know he keeps asking us to move in . There is plenty of room there and James also needs help at the farm . We also think Nana deserves a break ...we want her to come with us . Think about it for how long can we just live making a living by selling drugs? One day we want to start a family too ...you know? Always wanted to have kids haven't we ?", he asked looking down at Niall who responded with a nod .

" But you two have been like brothers to me ..and also Ni and the thought about being without you two is unbearable.", he continued looking at Zayn and Harry with almost pleading eyes. " So we want ..no ....we  _need_ you guys to come with us. We all can start new together. Build a home together. You know James needs us there . Anyways ...our kids will need their uncles, eh ? " he ended followed by a soft smile from Niall and him.

The other two in the room just looks at them shocked . A moment later Zayn starts furiously rubbing under his eyes ." God damn it Payno ....forget being a farmer you should start writing speeches for politicians. People will be easily fooled to think them as lovers."

Liam just laughed while he pulled Zayn and Niall pulled in a frozen Harry for a group hug .

Home ? He could start new ?...He can forget everything ...start a new life , start dreaming and maybe just maybe start a new family. Everything he ever wanted was being handed to him on a plate .  
But how ? What if he turned out like his father ? What if he tried to kill his friends or his own child ? Can he love someone ? But more importantly can someone love him ? And what about all of the things his father did to him ? People like that should pay . How can you just forget that ?

" Ok.....enough of this .......I am going to have my pop tarts. " announced Niall while taking of to the kitchen and also ending their hug causing Liam and Zayn to chuckle  
The three boys sat on the couch while Zayn turned on the telly to the current football game. The green eyed man kept quiet while Liam slung an arm around him and rubbed his arm as a comforting gesture with Zayn leaning against Liam's side .

Niall came back with a pop tart in his mouth and a bowl of popcorn in his hand . He sat himself on Zayn' s lap while swinging rest of his legs on Liam and Harry while Zayn held him with an arm across his waist and Liam rubbed his knee . They just sat there holding each other and watching telly as somehow just being together soothed them enough to not worry.

******

Numb ...total numbness . That is the only thing I can feel . I should start moving. Mom and dad will come soon . I can hear the clock ticking. They will hit me or worse if they find out I have not made dinner. But I am responsible for what has happened to me . There is someone at the front door. I should have cleaned the house. Someone is calling for me . Dad is angry because I am not a good enough son . What is the time, anyway ? The last I was awake there was light coming through the window .Where is mom?. Dad comes to my room red in the face and throw rest of his rum on my face. He says the truth I was a mistake and will always be a mistake

******

Harry jolts awake from his half hearted sleep drenched in sweat and with wide eyes. He needs to go ....his dad will come here. What will he do to his friends ? No. He needs to be a man. His father said that. He has to kill someone. Without a moment's hesitation he rushed to the front door . Had he turned back he could have seen three pair of eyes looking at him.

******

  
He has definitely reached the up scale area of the town . He had been driving aimlessly in the truck for an hour now. There is too much going on. Everything is so mixed . All he knows is that someone has to die today. He just needs to figure out who .

Harry rounds another corner to enter one of the most richest neighborhoods in town. Most of the doctors, bankers,lawyers, government officials live here. It may be a place of well mannered, high standards people for the rest of the town but for Harry it consisted of most of his victims. Inside these homes or houses are secrets not in accordance with the insider's reputation. Nobody knows what happens behind closed doors.

The car comes to a halt when the man inside sees an intimidating house. The lot screams wealth and power . It is a two story white house. Big golden gate with a T on it with more area in the back yard it seems .There is also a Bentley parked in the driveway . The car was not turned off so someone was going to come out soon .The light are all off except for one room to the side of the house.

That seemed strange because a house like this usually has servants bustling all around . It was not even that late for them to go to sleep. Although he could not see anything in the room there was definitely something happening up there . He could hear distant shouting of a man as it seems. It could be an argument but there was no second voice. And then a sudden crash.

Not even minutes later a man in his forties or fifties with streaks of grey hair on his balding head and face full of wrinkles comes out of the house looking a mix between angry and terrified. The green eyed man quickly drives down the lane when he sees the old man get in the Bentley and watches him in his rearview mirror going down the opposite way until he is out of sight .

It seemed like forever until Harry could understand what happened.  
He knows there has been some kind of foul play in that room and the person who did it had escaped and just driven away. He knows he wants to go behind that man and kill him . But he couldn't. He needs to go up there. Maybe it was curiosity or just confirming what he knew had happened.

And before he knew it he was walking up the driveway. The door was unlocked thankfully . It slowly creaked open as he stepped inside.He was right . Whoever owned the place was damn rich. There was a curved staircase leading upstairs . Every inch of the floor was carpeted. Plush soft white couches and antique furniture made up the seating area. Despite the richness it gave a very uncomfortable vibe.

It looked like there was not single soul in the house. He knew he could not risk it so he walked slowly and carefully so as to not stumble into someone or wake someone up.

Harry slowly went up stairs. The place was dark and so silent. There were pictures hanging on the wall . Some were just pictures of one person and others showed a family of three . A mother, father and a small and adorable boy in his mother's hand. The mother and son looked nothing like the father . The mother was so beautiful and seemed to be the most sweetest and kindhearted woman. And for a slight moment Harry was jealous of the little boy who looked so tiny in mother's hands . But he just kept walking.

Finding the room was easy as it was the only room which had any light .He went up to room soft on his feet as he had only a clue of what was inside. He placed his hand on the doorknob to push it open when he felt something sticky and wet under his palm and turned it over to see it covered with blood . He just sighed and pushed the door open.  
Despite seeing the most gruesome sights nobody, could have prepared him from seeing the sight of a broken angle inside.


	5. Hold on

 

 

* * *

_Self harm is as sorrowful as murder. Only difference is you are the victim and the killer._

Inside the room was a chatostrophy. The white bedsheets and feathers from the pillows were lying on the floor. Furnitures were upturned. Picture frames were thrown on the ground. The room had an creepy vibe  and also had an old, dusty smell like the  room was not cleaned for a long time. Which was different from the tidy atmosphere of the rest of the house.

Harry started scanning the room any sign of life. And then suddenly his eyes stop upon a small bump under the white bed sheet on the floor. Harry would have thought it was a pillow underneath had it not been for the dainty hand poking out.

He slowly stepped aside the broken pieces of wood and crouched down next to the hand. He probably should go now. He knows this is inviting danger but well....he was a killer. Also he could not just leave the person behind if they needed help. He had people before. This would just be like that. Not getting involved in this ...the idea seemed pleasing but not satisfying. So ready to face the worst he slowly lifts up the sheet covering the face.

And yep.....it was definitely not the worst. In truth it was the best sight he had seen. Under the sheet lay an unconscious ...no half dead boy of maybe the age of fifteen or sixteen. Chestnut hair and cheekbones that could cut glass. He had such tanned and flawless skin if not for the huge bleeding cut on his forehead and red handprints on his face.

And there were those lips, a bit dry, a bit pale but still so inviting. Harry now pulled the white sheet down from his neck a bit more to understand the boy to be completely naked underneath in the foetal position, and had it not been for the blood dripping from the boy's hole down his thighs he would have thought of magnificent the boy was, how he had never seen someone like him. He felt a pang of pain in his chest upon seeing the blood because he knew what this meant. Of course this just happens. Not matter how rich or poor.

He knew he had to act fast. The boy was running out of time. The green eyed man could say the cut on his head was caused by a blunt force. He could have brain damage or broken bones.He also has lost a lot of blood. Since the crash noise it had been more than ten minutes already. But he doesn't know how long it has been since the boy was..... It doesn't matter. The boy needs medical care and he needs it now. Harry doesn't know why he is doing this. He knows he is not a hero but he is also not so evil to leave the little boy behind.

He grabs a violet colour cotton blanket type thing from the corner of the bed and covers the boy before carrying him bridal style. God he definitely has malnutrition too . The little one is as light as a feather. Harry hurdles close to his chest while also ignoring a feeling deep in his chest that arose by touching the boy before carrying him out of the room and down the stairs. He takes every step fast but steady so as to not hurt the boy.

His face is so so pale like he hasn't been outside for a long time now. Someone has kept him in and used him like a rag doll. Harry does not bother shutting the front door before carrying the boy to the truck and gently laying him across the backseat. The blood was already soaking through the sheets. Harry was really running out of time. He knew he couldn't go to a hospital. He could not really give out any of his records also the hospital would be the first place the man whoever he was would go looking for. There was no need to risk the boy's life anymore. But if not the boy will not be even alive.

The taller man jumped into driver seat and started driving away while also calling Liam. He would know what to do. Two rings later he picked up.

"Liam I need your help. I took ...found a boy of sixteen or seventeen. He ...he was ..was raped and also has a bad gash on his head. He is very weak. Very thin. I can't take him to a hospital. What do I do ?"

"Wait ... what? Harry how did you ..."

"Liam I have no time to explain that ! He is dying! just tell me what to do for god's sake ! "

"Ok...ok. Calm down. First things first. Harry if the boy was raped and has such a bad gash then he will need medical help. If you can't take him to the hospital, then take him Stan. You remember him right? The doctor you met at the club. My old friend? He owns a small clinic two blocks away from the garage. Go there. I will explain the situation. We will meet you there soon. "

Ok is all Harry replies before ending the call and throwing his phone on the passenger seat. His heart was beating as fast as the time he was running away from his parents. He happens to look behind to find the  blood from the boy's head has soaked through the seat. The boy looked so still that Harry was sure he was already dead.

******

An hour has passed since he got that angelic boy to the clinic. Stan and the nurses had taken him from Harry and told to wait outside the room.  
And now Harry was currently learning a very important lesson on patience. Never had he wanted anything more than to know how the little ones was doing.

He had this crazy urge to protect hide him from the sight of this world. It was terrifying how perfect the boy felt wrapped up in a comfortable blanket against his chest a balnket which Harry still had clutched to his chest. There was blood over it but Harry remained unmoved.

" Harry! " Liam calls almost running along the corridor with Niall and Zayn alongside.

"You fine ? "Niall asked hugging Harry to which he nodded

"How is he?"Liam proceeded to ask with caution.

"Stan has not come out yet. How did you guys get here? "

"On Zayn's bike." Niall replied.

"Harry how did you find him? "Liam tried asking.

"I just heard like screaming from his room while I went for a drive because I could not sleep. After that I saw a man leave the house The whole thing seemed suspicious so I stepped in to find this small boy like this. He was so badly hurt he looked dead." Harry finished looking down at his feat. He knows it is not the truth but it not exactly a lie either.

But what if he does not make it? What if the damage was already done. He felt so small and vulnerable in my hands. He was so warm. Why was he so warm? He was like the sunshine. Not the one which burns but the one which drives the cold away. Is he already gone?

Fifteen minutes of worried glances and comforting gestures later Stan finally calls the boys in.

Everything about the room was small like the clinic including the boy on the bed. Harry slowly walked over to him. The little one was connected to the IV stand with a bandage around his head where you could see little of the blood coming through. He was put into a hospital gown and covered with a blanket up to his chest and looked so pale and sad as if reflecting the hurt inside. With a new found bravery Harry slipped his index finger into the curled up palm of the boy and felt it tighten the slightest.

"Multiple times. Stan starts after watching Harry with the other three.He was raped multiple times. I didn't do a tape kit because we can't report it to the police. Also was abused physically by slaps and punches . He is also very much malnourished. Must have not been eating good for weeks now. He also lost a lot of blood through the gash on his head which as Harry predicted was caused by a blunt force." By this time Liam and Zayn has pained expressions while Niall has tears in his eyes.  
Harry still holds on to the boy with a blank expression.

Stan takes a deep breath before continuing." There is also something else I need to tell. There are......scars.. _cuts_ on his thighs. It looks like it was made by him. I mean self harm. " Now this had everyone' s attention. Harry slowly pulled up the edge of the blanket from the boy's foot up to his thighs. And there it was deep angry cuts and scars. Harry quickly pulled it down when he heard Niall's choked sob.

"We cleaned it out. The cuts were open when he came. Stan explains to Liam and Zayn who had pained expressions. He  should not be allowed to walk,stand or do any work for at least a week. He will need help even in the bathroom. His body needs to heal. We should also start making him eat. Starting small, yeah? Liquid food like soups and juices are the best. I will also recommend therapy in the future for his mental health.  
Right now I may keep him in for a day or two."

"No" Harry suddenly spoke." I will take him to my house. " Everyone's head whipped around to look at Harry.

"But Harry isn't it better.....", Stan starts

"No he is right if there is anywhere the man would come looking for him it would be here.  The person knows he would need medical help and he will need it cheap. So where else would he come but here."

Stan sighed before speaking." Yeah I get it. But I will have come to your house Harry for checkup every three days. Is that fine? he asks , well aware Harry only lets his best friends in his house."

"Yes it is." The killer answered without skipping a beat.

"Ok. We have a deal then." Stan replied with a surprised expression resembling the other three.

"Me and Niall will go get the truck ready." Stated Liam and left with Niall

"Ok. Harry and Zayn come with me." Stan called out.

They really entered the room and Stan removed the IV from Louis's hand . Without even Stan asking Harry carried Louis along with the blanket covering him and cradled him to his chest.

"Zayn....these are the medications for him. The instructions are inside. Stan said handing him a brown bag. I will bring the rest along with the IV. Come on you two. It is time to leave."

All three went to the back of the clinic after packing up where Liam and Niall was waiting for them with the truck ready. Zayn got on his bike with Stan whereas Liam, Niall, Harry and the little boy got in the truck with Harry cradling the boy on the backseat.

Harry did not what the fuck was wrong with him. But all he knew was that little one with his head on his chest that there was something soothing about him. He needed to do this.... because helping the little one felt like someone soothing the fire inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day.


	6. Not a chapter

NOT A CHAPTER

 

To all,  
First of all sincerely sorry.  
The last two months have been rough.  
But from on I am gonna post weekly.  
The next chapter will be out on the 15th.  
Again sorry.  
Love you all.


End file.
